It's Raining like Magic
by 10868letsgo
Summary: They said the Jason Blossom murder is a mystery, but what about the new residents that moved in to Riverdale. Why are they distance on meeting people? Let's just say that they had just unleash the magic within Riverdale. Its Crossover of Harry Potter, Riverdale and Originals and few Teen Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

" _I Put A Spell On You"_

 _~Bette Midler~_

 _I put a spell on you_

 _and now you're mine._

 _You can't stop the things I do._

 _I ain't lyyyyyin'._

 _It's been 300 years_

 _right down to the day,_

 _now the witch is back_

 _and there's hell to pay._

 _I put a spell on you_

 _and now you're miiiiiine!_

 _Hello, Salem! My name's Winifred, what's yours?_

 _I put a spell on you_

 _and now you're gone._

 _My whammy fell on you_

 _and it was strong._

 _Your wretched little lives_

 _have all been cursed,_

 _'cause of all the witches working_

 _I'm the worst!_

 _I put a spell on you_

 _and now you're mine!_

 _[Watch out!]_

 _If you don't believe,_

 _you'd better get superstitious._

 _Ask my sisters!_

 _"Ooh, she's vicious!"_

 _I put a spell on you,_

 _a wicked spell,_

 _I put a spell on you._

 _Sisters!_

 _Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi_

 _Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi_

 _In comma coriyama_

 _In comma coriyama_

 _Ay, aye, say bye-bye!_

* * *

 **I don't own Riverdale and Harry potter. This is my first crossover between them so, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

In this town of Riverdale the most simple, yet like most towns it holds its secrets. Secrets that can be reveal and destroy whatever reality that imagines. It was a quiet town where everybody knew each and safe haven for all people to welcome.

That is until now.

This town have unexpected visitors that came from another world that nobody knew.

* * *

 _Jughead Jones: [narrating voice over]_

 _Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world; safe, decent, innocent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is Riverdale._

 _And our story begins, I guess, with what the Blossom twins did that summer._

 _On the Fourth of July, just after dawn, Jason and Cheryl drove out to the Sweet River for an early boat ride._

 _The next thing we know happened for sure is that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale's Boy Scout Troop on bird watching expedition, came upon Cheryl by the river's edge._

 _Riverdale Police dragged Sweetwater River for Jason's body, but never found it._

 _So, a week later, the Blossom family buried an empty casket and Jason's death was ruled as an accident, as the story that Cheryl told made the rounds._

 _That Cheryl dropped her glove in the water and Jason reached down to get it, and accidently tipped the boat and panicked and drowned._

 _As for us, we were still talking about the "July Fourth Tragedy" on the last day of summer vacation, when a new mystery rolled in town._

* * *

It was a grey day for everyone in Riverdale's mornings.

Two people were walking down the sidewalk carrying only black/green two bags called, PATAGONIA HEADWAY MLC 45L BLK Patagonia head way, MLC 45L BLK 2017 SPRING/SUMMER MODEL Japanese regular article.

The man is carrying one bag while holding the girls hand tightly as if he fears that she will be taken from him. The young girl is around 15 year's old and carrying two things. She carries one bag over shoulder to her back and animal carrier.

"Papa…"

"Just keep going, my dear. Our new home is a bit out of town. We're almost there. Don't worry, my girl."

They travel a long distance and into the forest where their house is there. **(Image it's that same that R. L. Stine house lives from the Movie Goosebumps starting Jack Black)**

"This is it?" the girl asked the question.

"Yes, our new home."

They enter the house. It's completely empty and is big enough to fit more people. The put down her bag and opened her animal carrier.

Her cats came out of it. They're stretching out their limbs and yawning. It has been a long journey since they had to leave home and start over.

Her father was a death-dealer for You-Know-Who, but he became a double agent for not only the sake of his childhood friend, but for her mother whom he fears will hurt her.

He wasn't a bad guy. Not really. After all, if it wasn't for that mistake, he wouldn't meet her mom who was in that group. She was after all a half-blood, but was a prisoner to the Dark Lord for her powers and bloodline.

Her mother was a Prime Merlinian meaning she was the last descendants of Merlin himself.

Her name was Fay Rose Cooper.

He protected her by making her his wife and making his master ensured that their child will serve him. It was simple formality like any other arrangement marriages at first, but more like comfortable in each other's company.

After the dark lord's death by an infant baby, Harry Potter the boy who lived. Severus still serves Albus Dumbledore until he completed his job.

She grew up with both her mother and father. She remembers the warmth they had as a family. Her father had to hide mother and herself in Hogwarts because there are people who could hurt them.

One year after another, she started Hogwarts when she turned 11 and Harry Potter was in Harry potter was in his fourth year.

She was place in Slytherin house. It would make sense since her father was one and her mother is in Ravenclaw.

Through the years, she watches everything unfold which the Dark Lord returned and Harry Potter must defeat him.

Her father could have died that day if it wasn't her mother. Her mother had used her life and magic to make him live. Severus was in tears and grief that she gave him chance to live in this world without her. Severus realized that his daughter is waiting for her parents' to come home.

Since the world believe him dead and took his wife's ashes in an Urn and their daughter and flee. They came to America and go to the place where his wife had lived and it Riverdale.

Long story short here they are.

Home sweet home.

Yeah, right. But she wills herself to try to make the best of it for her mom sake since she knew her father would be broken apart of she wasn't here.

"I'm glad you're here, my girl."

Her father whispers has she already sat on a couch chair. The girl lean in as she kneeled on the floor and took holds his hand.

"Me too. I believe a sense of peaceful environment can do us some good."

He gave her a half-smile to his daughter. The only thing that blessed his miserable life was his only daughter.

My name is Calypso Fay Snape. I am the daughter of Severus Tobias Snape the Half-blood prince and Fay Rose Cooper the Prime Merlinian. Riverdale is about to get weirder and stranger than the murder mystery of Jason Blossom.

P.S. I am also, a witch.

* * *

 **Reviews and Pm me. Hope you like this crossover of Harry potter and Riverdale. Give me all your comments and feedback would be appreciate such as the pairing for Calypso.**

 **Cheshire the cat is American Bobtail cream color looks like japanese-bobtail-cream-10**

 **Amy Lee the cat is Russian Blue looks like _6499148_orig. That has a three line claws scar over the left eye which made the eye gloss over for being a bit blind.**

 **Calypso Fay Snape appearance looks like 5f7431ef8663d609543c3d1f49b77ae6. The clothes she wears are Allison Reynolds clothing from the Breakfast Club, but with lots of green and black.**

 **Note on the names:**

 **In the Greek mythology, Calypso was the beguiling sea nymph who falls in love with Odysseus. Calypso is also the name of West India music. It means 'she that conceals'.**

 **Fay is a short and sweet name, derived from the Old English word 'faie', which means fairy. Its alternate spelling is Faye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_On a dreary night he met a woman down by the water side_

 _Drawn by her weeping song, even the wind was humming along_

 _And all the trees were moving to the sound she was producing_

 _He watched her sing, feeling her song might be meant for him_

 _She weeps oh she weeps_

 _It's death that she foresees_

 _The cry of a banshee, cry of a banshee_

 _On a dreary night he met a woman all dressed in misty white_

 _He walked towards her and he asked: "my fair lady, why so sad?"_

 _Suddenly her melancholic melody_

 _Felt no longer serene and turned into a piercing scream_

 _She weeps oh she weeps_

 _It's death that she foresees_

 _The cry of a banshee, cry of a banshee_

 _She already knew, she already knew, she already knew_

 _What he came here to do_

 _For she is the omen of death, the harbinger of doom_

 _She weeps oh she weeps_

 _It's death that she foresees_

 _The cry of a banshee, cry of a banshee_

 _-"Cry of Banshee" by Blackbriar_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry potter and Riverdale.**

* * *

Chapter 1 First day in Riverdale High

The famous phrase "Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate", most frequently translated as "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here."

That is what Calypso Fae Snape had in mind as she saw her new school. Her outfit, her tops is ASOS DESIGN Curve long sleeve v neck blouse that she covers her leather jacket and she chosen to wear is TOV HOLY Green Blue Tartan Plaid Widow Maxi Skirt with black pants under ninth it to wear. Her blonde hair is put in a messy low bun tied and let few length of side hair free and curled a little. She wears her glasses as she can be far sighted from classes. Her backpack looks like Jacamo-Quilted-Coat-london-fashion-blogger-2015-13 and it's black.

The teacher let her enter the school and took a test.

They wanted to see what grade level she should be in for Riverdale high. She has a high score that could have put her to senior year, but she told them she wanted to be with kids around her age. They placed her in sophomore year instead.

So, here she is high school life with full of muggles and no magic, like NONE AT ALL. Her dad gave her instruction to never used magic or else they will be pulled back into the dark times where muggles had hunted down witches/wizards and burn them.

She missed Hogwarts. She missed her classes where her dad teaches them potions and most of all she misses her friends there.

Don't worry her dad is still teaching her magic, but it's just not the same as Hogwarts was. Full of other students and you can actually be yourself there.

Her wand is in a special place. It's her necklace. It's the second Elder Wand given by Death himself after her mother made a deal with her life he spares Severus and given by Death a brand new wand for her daughter to protect. Death mention to her father, that Harry Potter destroyed the old wand so, he just given to her.

Death said, ' _Lady Calypso Fae Snape is going to shake things up in Riverdale where her mother failed to protect them there.'_

What does that mean?

She never knew, but now she understands it. She felt some sort of dark auras around Riverdale. Probably, since this kid's death has triggered something dangerous.

Calypso looked at the portrait.

His name was Jason Blossom.

They put up a banner that said, 'In Memoriam' and his pictures are everywhere. "Hello," Calypso called to one the teachers and one looked at me with slight disdained on her eyes. Before she put a fake smile and said, "Hello, may I help you?"

 _Yay! Try to be cheerful and welcoming you dunderhead!_

Oh great, now she sounds like her dad. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Putting a small smile, "Yes, I'm new here under the name Calypso Fae Snape." The old lady nodded and checks her computer which is probably a list of appointments.

"The principal will see you now." She gave silent thanks and went to the office. As Calypso went to the door, I met the principal and he seems like a nice guy.

"Hello, Ms. Snape right?" He stood up and I shake his hand. She nodded to him.

"Ok, let's get started here. Now your father said that you have been tutor and homeschooled your entire life due to poor health."

More like practicing her magic and defending herself against the Dark Lord and his followers.

"Yes, but now I gotten healthy and I can do activities like other people can." She gave him a pleasant smile which fooled a lot of people.

The principal smiled at me. God people can be too trust-worthy.

' _Yes, five-points to Slytherin's.'_

"Well, you seemed to be the right person to make pleasant memories here in Riverdale High."

They both stood up and shake their hands before leaving to go to her class.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, A REMINDER THAT YOU ARE ALL REQUIRED TO ATTEND THIS MORNING'S ASSEMBY WHERE WE ARE HOLDING A BRIEF MEMORIAL FOR JASON BLOSSOM."

Oh great. Calypso quickly went to her assigned locker and put stuff in there. She struggled, but to hell with this! She waved her hand slighted and whispers, _'Alohomora'._

The locker opened and put her stuff there. She knows, but right now there was no one looking.

She quickly closed it and left.

* * *

…

Without realizing that someone was watching her and disappeared into the halls, this person had touch the locker as if he was possessed by it. He sniffed on it. Ahh, she likes the spicy type of cinnamon perfume or lotion that she has on her.

Who is it? No one knows, but he is one of the million students' who has a dirty secret. He secretly thanks for Jason Blossom's death because that will bring back the so-called protector of Riverdale from demons, curses, all the dark things or creatures that can make Riverdale into their personal playground.

This one knows about the other world, why is he obsessed with Calypso Snape?

He kisses it, "My sweet charm caster."

…

* * *

By now, everyone including her went to the assembly hall; she doesn't know why she was here. The last time she went was Cedric Diggory's memorial. Cedric's death was widely spread throughout the school, she was new in Hogwarts and as cruel as it sounded she felt nothing because she didn't know him nor had get to now. Cedric Diggory was the young Hufflepuff had been murdered by Lord Voldemort himself.

That's where she had met Jughead Jones.

"You don't mind if I sit here?"

Calypso asked him and he shrugged, "If you want. It's free country."

She sit down here and looked at his strange muggle stuff and tapping it. She was about to ask him until this girl came to make a speech.

"Many of you were lucky enough to know my brother personally," Cheryl Blossom stood before them with a melodramatic black veil cover her.

Why would she need that?

Calypso tiled her head a bit as Jughead chuckled silently at her confusion facial is showing. Jughead thought for sure that it's going to be boring, but now he is curious. Who is this girl?

"Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives…" Cheryl continued in the crowd as she scanned around the students. "Which is why I've asked the school board not to cancel the back to school semi-formal. But rather to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively."

The rest of the students looked at the principal and he indicate his nod that they can leave now.

A waste of her time really in her opinion.

Perhaps her father is right; they don't realize that human lives are irreplaceable.

"Hey…" a male voice called to her. It's that same boy that allowed her to sit with him.

"Yes?"

He stood there and thinking for a moment.

"You're new here?"

Calypso nodded mutely.

He gave her his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, but I like to be called Jughead."

She shakes his hand, "I'm Calypso Fae Snape."

"Cool name." Jughead smiled at her and she gave him a small smile.

"So where are you from?" he had to asked because she has that accent.

"I'm from London, England." She smiled beams at him.

"I always wanted to go there. So what's it liked?" they walked together as they talked about her old home.

It seemed that she had her first muggle friend after all. She just hopes that her friendship with him is better than what her father had suffered.

* * *

 **SO what you think? Calypso has a new friend name Jughead. Who was that mysterious person at her locker? How did he know about her magic? Is that stranger an enemy or a friend? Well, her school year just going to get complicated.**

 **Give me reviews and pm me.**

 **The Elder Wand necklace looks like 51kWr17VYKL._UY395_.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Creativity is an energy. It's a precious energy, and it's something to be protected. A lot of people take for granted that they're a creative person, but I know from experience, feeling it in myself, it is a magic; it is an energy. And it can't be taken for granted." -Ava DuVernay_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter and Riverdale**

* * *

Chapter 2 Jughead the first muggle friend she has

* * *

Calypso founds Jughead very interesting and he seemed to be one of those traits that she finds them admirable. Both she and Jughead walked and she watches him his laptop.

"So this novel is about Jason Blossom death and this town?" She asked. Jughead nodded as he is focusing his computer.

"Yup."

Calypso wonders that Riverdale carries secrets. It seemed that Riverdale carrying a lot of Dark energy. She looks around the whole school and she has been seeing viewing others. She could tell that nearly half of the students are hybrids. Such as few Veelas, vampire or better term Dhampirs, few werewolves with blood of humans, Sirens, Selkies and other things.

Judging by their non-responsive towards her, they are naïve children that had no idea that they haven't awaken their true forms or skips generation.

Or they're parents didn't tell them what they are.

She has to watch herself because no doubt in her minds that they will be popping out sooner than later.

"So, how do you like Riverdale?"

Calypso head turned back to Jughead and gave a shy smile, "To be honest, I never been to a public school with other children before."

He laughs lightly, "Oh I see. One of a proper education of a lady and wedded the most eligible bachelors you ever had." He gave a high British headmistress impression and accent. She laughs with him.

"Well, not half wrong, but not right. More like one of those 'special' talents this school that I used to go that collects where my father teaches chemistry and sciences."

Calypso had to lie because there is no way that she will ever tell him that she is a witch and go to this school that practices witches and wizards.

Jughead gave a wince, "Ouch, sucks when you're a daughter of the teacher."

"Oh you have no idea. You would probably hate having to go to his class like every day because he was one of those old-school disciplines, strict and scary professors."

"Agreed."

"So what's your deal with ginger boy over there?" She asked because his negative emotion was starting up when that ginger boy walked pass them.

"HIS name is Archie." He told her.

"Ex-friend or boyfriend?"

Jughead simple 'ew' looked, "Gross, but the first latter. You see, we promised to this roadtrip together to look at colleges and get out of town on 4th of July and he bailed on me at the last minute with no exception or excuses."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Calypso did felt bad. It's how she felt with everyone she sense. You can know them you're entire life, but never really knew what they are thinking.

"It's ok. By the way, how is your school taking going?"

She gave hmm noise, "Very little freedom and not as exciting as I hope, but I do like English class, science and math, but P.E. is exhausting."

"Heh, you'll get used of that."

"By the way, do you know good jobs that I could take?"

Jughead looked with a shocked expression until him slowly forming a smile, "I have just a thing for you."

* * *

Pops diner place….

Calypso quickly went with Jughead to head for that Diner place.

"Hey, Jughead! You're usual?"

"Hey, pops! And do you need to ask?" Calypso shyly enter behind Jughead and she looked around she doesn't know why, but she likes it. The smell of food is soooo good. Oh yeah, she will enjoy this place better then school and meeting other people.

"Hey who's your friend?"

Jughead introduce her, "This is the new girl from Riverdale High, Calypso Snape. She's wondering if there is a position of getting a job here."

"Snape hmmm." Pops gave a thoughtful look. Both Jughead and Calypso looked at him.

"Something wrong sir?' she shyly asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Severus Snape now would you?"

Calypso smiled brightly, "That's my father!"

Pops gave a laugh, "Oh who would have that little scrawny, loner kid walked in a long time ago, with a pretty blond hair girl uh her name Fay, anyway she dragged his little butt in here years ago. Your father actually never had good food and so I prove him wrong. Hmmmm. He loved my cheeseburger and fries extra crispy the way he like it. In fact, he smiles like he won the lottery that day. He even likes my good old chocolate milkshakes."

She laughed lightly. So he did like muggle food. She is sooo going to blackmail him.

"Hey pops, I didn't think he came here before." Jughead asked in shocked.

"Of course, it seems like he haven't ate any food at all. But he gave me a generous tip, Haha."

"So, is there a good chance that I could work here?"

Pops asked, "Do you still go to school?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, how bout we start off tomorrow after school sharp."

"Thank you, sir!"

"No need to call me sir call pops like everyone else." Pops laughs.

"Perhaps, I should try this famous cheeseburger and fries" Calypso told herself. Pops laughs, "You should try some right now on the house kids."

"Thanks pops!" Jughead and Calypso smiled giddy.

They both taken a seat and talked.

"I should bring you with me often." Jughead said.

"(Giggles) you do know that I will be working here."

"Then I shall continue coming here."

Calypso felt like herself again.

' _So, this is what friends hang out?'_

"So does this mean we are friends?" She asked.

Jughead laughs, "Yep, names Jughead Jones please take good care of me."

He raised his hand for her to shake on it.

"My name is Calypso Snape. This is a start of beautiful friendships."

They shake hands.

* * *

Unknownsts to them and Riverdale, the cold air had breeze everything. A tall, pale man with glasses stood and he's not alone. Other people who are pale and wearing black clothes.

"I heard there is a witch living in Riverdale. Let's see she is worthy on claiming this territory."

Everyone behind him laughs and walking down to the forest of the town.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

 **So, what you think? Vampires who are thousand years old or Originals are coming to Riverdale. Calypso better be prepare because she is going to hunt them or be hunted. Review and pm me are appreciate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter, Riverdale, Originals and few Teen Wolf stories and characters.**

 **Note: I made changes to the Story a bit about the crossovers. I brought those crossovers because I love those actors and character so I brought them in to add the fun. So Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Riverdale fellow friends and Beast's?

* * *

The meal was good!

Calypso has walked home with Jughead since thanks to Jason Blossum's death. No one, especially underage child should be walking by themselves at night unless they are in groups. Its evening sunset and she knows that her dad is expecting her to be home right after school.

No setbacks or de-tours.

There is a good chance that her dad will definitely lock her away in their home.

"I had fun," She started since the quietness is killing her.

Jughead smiled, "Yeah, me too."

They walked into the road where the forest house of hers is there. He is really surprised that she lives almost distant of the town itself. She simply told him that her dad doesn't like people very much and can be over-protective of her sometimes.

Jughead simply accepts the answer because he figures that her dad is a single parent raising his child by himself.

That maybe like any parent they are simply worried about their kids without their watch. Oh boy was she isn't kidding that they practically live a big house.

This is definitely something out of a movie. Like a horror movie about serial killers or one of those cliques of supernatural.

"Woah," That was the only thing he could say about her house. "Yeah, I know that it's not, but it's the only home we could think of."

"No, I ah get it. In fact, I don't mind the peace and quiet out here." Jughead looked at the house in awe. Calypso fretted her fingers together in a nervous habit.

"I would invite you in, but…" She looked at Jughead until Severus opened the door and stood before them.

That guy looks scary.

He wonders could this be her father. "Daddy!" Calypso shouted in surprise. Yup, he is right.

He knew that's her father. Jughead gulped at the sight of the man of the house. Jughead flinches at the sight of her father. Man, she was not kidding when she mentioned that her dad can be a scary man. Her father is a thin man with sallow skin, a large, and a hooked nose. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair, which frames his face, and cold, black eyes.

"Get inside." Severus gritted his teeth. "Now." Knowing that tone of his that means, 'there is no room in argument.'

"Sorry, Jughead." She sends an apologetic glance and ran towards her gate and shouted, "I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Jughead waved and nodded that he understands.

Severus watches his daughter enter the house with his arm stretched opened at the front door. Severus arched his left eyebrow at him.

A Muggle friend.

He supposed that she is his daughter after all. He knew from his boyhood that Lily Evans was considered the very first Muggle-born witch friend that he ever had. But he does not like the fact that this boy is just a Muggle.

He does not like it at all.

Jughead stood there being awkward. He coughed a bit to get rid of the quietness. "Um, hi. I'm Jughead Jones." Severus sends a glare that made him shrunk back. Okay, this will be harder than he anticipated.

"I'm just a friend at school." He let few nervous laughs.

Wow, way to make a first impression.

"You see that fence?" Snape pointed at the fence where Jughead is standing at the other side.

Jughead looked at the fence, "Uh, yes..."

Snape sternly told him, "Stay on your side of it."

He went back inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Wow," Jughead said out loud. Jughead saw Calypso at the window and waved at him with a smile. She is hoping that they are still friends. Jughead waved back. Yeah, they're cool, but her dad not a chance!

* * *

Inside Calypso Bedroom…

"Dad," She groaned at her father as she sits on her bed.

"Don't," He raised his finger in the mid-air. Severus stood before her.

"Take that tone with me, young lady."

The cats came into the room and comfort their mistress by stroking themselves closely to her body. They purred happily and concerns for her.

"There is a reason why." Severus gave her his lecture tone.

She glared. "I know, I know! He is a Muggle meaning that people like us can't associate with, but I like Jughead! He's cool." She pouted angrily at him.

"(Sighs) Sweetheart, he is a Muggle."

"Lily Evans was a Muggle-born witch." Severus heard his daughter mumble that made him wince at that tone. That hurt Severus's heart. By god, he felt like he is his own father who keeps crushing his hopes and dreams when he was a boy.

"It's not about this _issue_." He stressed about it. "The wards of Riverdale seemed to be… alarmed." That has gotten Calypso's attention.

What?

"There have been rumors or should I say something is happening here." Severus looked around her window to make sure nothing is coming.

"What do mean?"

Severus sighs. He knew that her mother was meant to stay in Riverdale forever and never leave. However, the dark Lord decided to steal her away and never to be seen again.

"Something is awakening here in Riverdale. What it is? I don't know." Yeah, she has been noticing this place has gotten colder here.

"What are we going to do?"

Severus is pacing across her room. He is thinking of any possible solution to the problem. They could move away from here? No. They would try to track them down by the Ministry of magic or…dark creatures.

"Well, we can't afford to move again." He looked to his daughter and figure perhaps this will be more time to test her wand and magic. "If we stay here, I want you be on guard when you go to school and carry your wand at all times if you're going to go out."

Calypso squealed happily and hugged her dad.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Severus had smirk a bit as he held his daughter.

* * *

Next day…

* * *

Calypso came to school with Jughead, but news spread like a hurricane. Jason Blossum's body is found. He is dead with a bullet through his forehead.

"I guess the theory that Jason drowned is no longer known." She told Jughead which he nodded.

"Yeah," He looked around at all of their schoolmates is talking about Jason's body. "I'll see you in math class." Jughead waved her goodbye as she nodded in acknowledgement.

Calypso walked to her art class. "Class, we got a new student today. Everyone say hello to Isaac Lahey."

Everyone perked up at the student. Calypso looked casually at him. He is tall and kinda boyish cute.

"Why don't you sit next to Calypso Snape right there?"

Before the teacher could point out what she look like, Isaac Lahey went where she is. That surprises Calypso because she pretty sure that they have never met before.

"Okay, class today we are going to make a free expressive art. So, draw whatever you feel and it's okay to make something you like. But no naked bodies please!"

That has gotten a few classmates to laugh. She asked permission that students can listen to their own music as long as it's not Facebook or any social media.

Calypso used black charcoal to sketch her picture. It was a girl with dark hair that is hugged by a phoenix in calm comfort. The phoenix wings wrapped the girl in solitude and content.

The bell rang and she gave her artwork on the desk of her teachers.

"Hey!" Isaac shouted to her as he speeds up to catch up to her.

Her head turned around and saw Isaac smile at her as he catches up.

"So what's your next class?"

"I have English, math, then lunch and History and P.E."

"Cool, we get both English and math together."

Calypso wonders where she this polite when she first got here?

"So, where are from exactly?"

"England."

Isaac nodded as they walked to their same class. Note this was done on purpose.

"Where are you from?"

"California"

"What town?"

Isaac leaned in close and whispers, "Beacon Hills."

She turned her seat around to face in front when their English teacher came. What she didn't see is that Isaac eyes turned blue.

The big bad wolf has come to claim his witch.

* * *

 **Isaac Lahey Played by: Daniel Sharman**

 **Okay how do you like it? Bring in reviews and comments. Sorry, this took so long , but here is the chapter don't worry none of my story is abandon.**


End file.
